Provide for pathology support services in rodent bioassays. The services will include the validation of data in computer tables, validation of tissue counts, histopathologic review, and diagnoses of all tumors, target sites, and compound-related lesions from a rodent bioassay. Also, review and validation of diagnoses from all tissues from a statistically suitable sample of the animals in the bioassay. Findings will be reported in detail to the Carcinogenesis Testing Program.